


pancakes

by clarkeshappy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Soft!nat, Unbelievably soft, Wrote this at 3 AM, because that’s basically all i write, fem!reader - Freeform, its honestly just fluff, mornings with natasha, natasha romanov - Freeform, r is nat’s gf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkeshappy/pseuds/clarkeshappy
Summary: wrote this bc i couldn’t sleep... semi-prompted by smth i saw on tumblr: “kisses in the middle of their sentences”**requests are open, comment character or ship + prompt and/or general summary if u want one
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Female Reader, Natasha Romanov/Reader, natasha romanov x reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy <3
> 
> also im considering doing requests so if u want one u can comment :)

You were standing at the stove watching pancake batter sizzle on the pan when you heard soft footsteps pad into the room behind you. You smiled as you flipped over the pancake and soon felt hands belonging to a certain redhead gently slipping around your waist.

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” you said. 

“Shhh, I had a long mission,” Natasha grumbled sleepily. “I’m allowed to sleep in.”

You turned around to wrap her in a proper hug and kissed the side of her head of messy red curls. “Of course you are.”

Natasha snuggled deeper into your neck and you rested your head on her shoulders for a moment.

“Ok,” you said, pulling away. “Let me finish these pancakes for you.”

“Fine,” Natasha huffed. She turned away to grab two mugs and fill them with coffee. She brought them to the counter where she pulled herself onto a stool and sat, head propped up by her arm. You flipped the final pancake onto your plates and brought it over to Nat.

“God,” she said, grabbing the syrup and eyeing her pancakes. “What did I do to deserve you?”

You giggled. “You’re just cute, I guess.”

“Mmmhmm,” Natasha mumbled through a mouth full of food. “You too.”

You both ate your breakfasts while Natasha chatted animatedly about her last mission. But to be honest, you weren’t really listening. You were just watching the way her red curls bounced on her head, her sparkling green eyes, and the way her lips moved.

“So I’m tracking this guy right,” Natasha said, recounting the most critical part of the mission. “Watching him mingle or whatever, and I look over and Clint is eating the fucking shrimp, and I’m just like so dumbfounded at his stupidity I lose the guy for like a split second but then—“

You quickly crashed your lips into hers, bringing a hand up behind her neck. She responds after a moment, moving her lips with yours, her hand coming up behind your waist.

You felt her smile into the kiss, and as she pulls away, she has a slight blush on her face. “Were you even listening?” she asked, though she was still smiling.

“Mmhmm” you said, holding her gaze. 

“No you weren’t.”

“No, I wasn’t,” you admitted. “I was a little distracted.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, and you’re doing it again.” You leaned over again and kissed her gently. 

“Done with breakfast?” she asked after a moment. “Because _I’d_ just like to spend the day in bed.” 

“Sounds good to me.” You hopped off the stool and grabbed the dishes, placing them in the sink and running some water over them. Then you turned and grabbed her hand, leading her back to your room to make up for the cuddles you’d missed while she was away.

**Author's Note:**

> hey i hope you enjoyed! <3 anyway i just wanted to say that everyone needs to be support Black Lives Matter right now. i wanted to remind everyone that PRIDE (as in LGBTQ+ pride) was first a riot led by trans women of color. and i’m assuming ppl reading this are kinda gay af and if you aren’t supporting BLM right now, what are you doinggggg??
> 
> please sign petitions, donate if you can, educate yourself on the history of systemic racism and racial injustice in America and in other countries!! reflect on your privileges and internal biases!! it is up to us as non-Black folks to be the change because the system was not built for Black people to win. a great way to start is googling terms like:  
> redlining, Jim Crow laws, defunding the police (not as scary as it seems!!), systemic racism in general....
> 
> stuff like that. have conversations with your family, understand your privilege, and call out racism wherever you see it!! and do not fucking say the n word if you are not Black. just don’t.
> 
> if you need help getting started pleaseee reach out in like the comments. i am more than willing to help.
> 
> stay safe and wear your masks!! <3
> 
> **also if u want a request, comment the person and the general summary and/or prompt :)


End file.
